


Somebody Else

by orphan_account



Series: The Marvelous Misadventures of José [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cocaine, Drug Use, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose finds himself in quite the predicament when things go wrong during a game of truth or dare.
Relationships: Aquaria/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Marvelous Misadventures of José [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943827
Kudos: 7





	Somebody Else

Jose was walking down Melrose, going into some shops here and there with Brock. They swung by American Vintage and Jose immediately fell in love with a bunch of clothes and boots there. Jose held up a top and looked at Brock.

"How is she though?" Brock looked at the top then at Jose, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"She's absolutely ugly, Gia." Jose laughed and flipped Brock off. 

"Shut up, I hate you." Brock kissed Jose before he could further insult him.

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend." Jose smiled against Brock's lips and sucked on his lip for a split second before pulling away.

"Wanna get some lunch at La La's?" They left the store without buying anything, much to Jose's dismay, but nodded nonetheless. They walked down the street to get to the Argentinian restaurant and when they got there, they found Aquaria and Blair sitting together.

"Hey cutie pies!" Aquaria squealed after she spoke and got up, giving the pair hugs. Blair smiled and waved as Jose and Brock sat down with them.

"How y'all doin?" Jose put his hands in his lap and Brock placed his hand on his thigh, gently squeezing it.

"Good, good. You?" Jose was about to speak when Brock rudely interrupted him by cupping his cock through his jeans and rubbing it.

"We're, ah, we're good, y'know j-jus chillin n shit." Blair gave him a confused look as to why he was speaking so strangely while Aquaria smirked and winked at him. 

"Well that's good, we just got here so let's all order together, does that sound good?" Jose nodded and Brock one-handedly undid Jose's button and pulled down his zipper, revealing his boner through his boxers. He palmed Jose through the fabric and Jose felt a wet spot forming in his underwear, and silently cursed himself for getting so worked up already. Brock took Jose's dick out and slowly stroked it, making Jose bite his lip in an attempt to suppress a moan (which failed).

"Jose are you okay?" Blair look at Jose funny as Jose felt sweat beading on his forehead as Brock stroked him faster and he quickly nodded.

"I'm, fuck, I'm uh, I'm f-fine." Blair nodded, not believing him but not wanting to pry. Jose wanted Brock to stop, he really did, but it felt too fucking good for him to stop. Brock flicked his wrist faster and tightened his grip, sending Jose over the edge. Jose let his head drop froward and he clenched his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as he came, his hot cum shooting onto his t shirt and dick throbbing in Brock's hand. His whole body twitched and shook and he saw stars; Brock was a fucking pro at this. Jose's hips bucked as Brock stroked him through his orgasm and he let out a moan as the last drop of cum squirted out of the tip.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Blair looking terrified, Aquaria cackling, and Brock smirking. He sat there in silence, staring at the three of them and looking down at the menu every so often. He cleaned off his shirt the best he could and once he got fully soft again, he put himself away and grabbed Brock's arm, roughly dragging him up. They walked outside and Jose went to smack Brock, but he just couldn't. Even though he was a complete and total asshole at times, Jose loved him more than words could even describe.

"So..." Brock started,

"Why'd you bring me out here?" Jose let his jaw go slack and he looked up at Brock, completely dumbfounded.

"Is-is you... aight never mind Imma go back inside, yo ass need to stay out here til you learn some mothafuckin manners." Jose walked back inside and Brock followed closely behind, much to Jose's annoyance. When they got back to the table, Aquaria and Blair were talking amongst themselves but grew quiet when Jose and Brock sat back down.

"Look, I-" Jose started to speak when Aquaria cut him off.

"Brock jerked you off under the table, we know." Jose sighed.

"Why you gotta be so loud?" Aquaria flashed him a bright smile and winked.

"It's just part of my gig." Jose rolled his eyes and leaned back against the chair and Blair gave him a 'sorry about that' look as Aquaria started talking again.

-

At midnight, the group all met a Jose's place to have dinner and a game night. They ordered two cheese pizzas and of course, a big bottle of Coca Cola. When the food got there, Jose grumpily paid, seeing how everyone said it was 'his party' since it was at his place. By the time he'd shut the door and turned around, Aquaria had set up eight lines and was doing one herself.

"Fuck it," Jose said under his breath, setting the pizzas and soda on the table next to the lines. He sat down and snatched the rolled up dollar bill from Aquaria and quickly snorted a fresh line of the fine, white powder, and it immediately burned his nose and throat. Jose did another and lied down, feeling the effects already hit him.

"Woah there tiger, save some for us." Aquaria laughed and did another line before passing the bill to Blair. She shook her head.

"Fine then, party pooper." She handed it to Brock and he happily took it, repeating the motions Aquaria and Jose had previously done. As the rest of them finished up the coke, Blair started eating the pizza and took a big swig of soda; Jose admired how pure and innocent she was. In some aspects, that was. Brock grabbed his phone and started playing Somebody Else by The 1975 and Jose let himself sink into the music, feeling the drug course through his veins. He hummed along to the lyrics until Blair spoke.

"So was this game night or drug night?" Her voice somewhat dragged Jose out of his euphoria and he sat up. 

"Whatchu tryna play?" Blair shrugged.

"Truth or dare?" Jose laughed.

"I'm 28, not 8." Blair smirked.

"Who said it was just for kids?" Jose saw a devious look in her eyes and he rolled his.

"Fine. You start." Blair grabbed another slice of pizza and thought for a moment.

"Brock. Truth or dare?" Brock rubbed his chin in mock thinking before looking back at her.

"Truth." 

"How long have you been into Jose?" Jose felt his heart rate speed up and blood rise to his cheeks.

"Ever since we first met. I didn't know it was true love until recently though." Aquaria and Blair made an 'aww' sound and Jose smiled.

"Alright, since we're on the topic of you, Jose, how about truth or dare?"

"Imma go with truth." Aquaria loudly sighed.

"So boring, why don't you guys choose dares?" Brock turned his attention to Aquaria.

"Okay, Aquaria, how about you. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Aquaria answered the question in half a second but Jose stepped in.

"What about my truth though?" Brock made an apologetic face towards him and shrugged.

"Aquaria. I dare you to strip." Jose felt his heart being tugged at, but he ignored it. It was just a stupid dare, right? Aquaria ate a bite of pizza before standing up and slowly taking off her t shirt and jeans, revealing a blue, lacy bra and thong set. Brock cat called her and Aquaria turned around and shook her ass before sitting down and laughing.

"Damn, if I was straight I'd hit that." Jose rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance.

"My turn! Jose. Truth or dare?" Jose rest his chin in his hand and gave her a dirty look.

"Dare." She scooted closer to him.

"I dare you to go into the closet with me for seven minutes in heaven." Jose's cheeks flushed bright red and he shook his head.

"Uh uh, with yo crazy ass Ion know whatchu finna do." Aquaria grabbed his hand and stood up.

"C'monnn, it'll be fun! Right guys?" Blair and Brock nodded.

"Just do it Jose." Brock winked at him and Jose bit his lip before hesitantly nodding his head in agreement. He had a funny feeling that something was gonna go wrong. Aquaria nearly dragged Jose into his surprisingly spacious closet, and when she shut the door and turned on the light, her lips were on his. Jose pushed her off of him in disgust and wiped his mouth off.

"The fuck are you-" Jose was cut off with another rough kiss, Aquaria shoved her tongue into his mouth and grabbed the sides of his face pulling him closer. His head was spinning from the coke and from what was happening and before he could process what was happening, Aquaria had pushed him up against the wall. She got down on her knees and quickly took off Jose's belt. Aquaria undid his button and zipper and yanked down his jeans and boxers and, to Jose's surprise, he was already hard. Painfully hard. Just from a rough kiss with his best friend. He silently cursed himself and let his head rest against the wall, staring up at the light on the ceiling.

Aquaria took Jose's cock in her hand and stroked it quickly, pre cum dripping onto her hand and wrist. Jose let out a shaky breath and grabbed Aquaria's head as she replaced her hand with her mouth and guided her deeper. She worked her tongue like a pro, swirling it around Jose's tip and licking it all around his shaft. She hollowed her cheeks as she sucked him off and he felt his orgasm growing closer and closer until he snapped out of it

"Wait, wait, stop." Aquaria let up and looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"You sure?" He looked down at her and saw her hand in her panties. He groaned when she let out a small moan and he closed his eyes.

"Fuck, keep going." She resumed her movements and within seconds he came, and right as his cum hit the back of Aquaria's throat, Brock opened the door.

"Hey you guys have been in here for-" Brock gasped and covered his mouth when he was the events unfolding before him.

"Shit!" Jose pushed Aquaria off of him and put himself away before going after Brock. 

"Brock, wait!" Brock turned around with tears in his eyes.

"Fuck you, Jose." He ran out of the door and Jose tried to run but he was drugged up and sexed out and he collapsed onto his knees. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks and Aquaria put her hand on his shoulder.

"What a drama queen." Jose clenched his fists and stood up, whipping around to face her.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs at Aquaria and he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Get the fuck out!" Aquaria grabbed her clothes and ran out, trying not to cry. Jose took a few deep breaths and sat down before breaking down. Blair sat next to him and rubbed small circles into his back and pulled him into a hug, letting him sob. 

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Give him some time to cool off, everything's gonna be okay." Jose gripped onto Blair harder and cried harder. Nothing was going to be okay.


End file.
